Nero meets the Cullens
by superman6
Summary: Nero is trying to figure out what's killing the animals in the town of Forks, but he also falls for a girl that is different from himself. will he cheat on Kyrie
1. Chapter 1

Nero meets the Cullens

Okay so I know that Twilight is popular and I like Devil May Cry, so I figured I would do a crossover. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Adjusting

Nero was just entering the small town of Forks. Forks was located in Washington, and Nero already didn't like the town. It was never sunny and it was always raining. The only reason why Nero came to this town was because there was some supernatural trouble going on that he needed to take care of. Nero passed by a high school and he realized that there were a lot of kids on campus. "School must not have started yet. Maybe I can talk to someone and see what they might know." Nero said.

Nero pulled his black Mercedes that he borrowed from Dante over and parked it next to an ugly red orange Chevy truck. "Man I feel sorry for whoever drives this piece of shit." Nero said. Nero wasn't having a very good day. He just got over one job and he wanted to spend some time with Kyrie. Nero was just heading into the school when he noticed a brunette with her boyfriend. This made Nero jealous because it reminded him of Kyrie. Then he noticed how pale the guy was. Maybe they would know something. "Excuse me guys do you know anything about the gruesome killings of the animals around here?" Nero asked. "Why would we know anything about that?" The girl said. "Don't interrogate my girl!" Said the pale one. Then they walked off. Nero didn't appreciate being talked to like that. He was getting ready to go find that asshole and rearrange his perfect face, but then the bell rang and he had to get to class.

It was during lunch when he realized that he didn't know anyone. Then a girl said something behind him. "Well, aren't you going to sit down or are you going to eat standing up?" Nero turned around to notice a dark haired girl wearing it up in a ponytail sitting next to a brunette with glasses and a boy with black hair. The boy sitting next to him was thin, with dark hair and blonde streaks. Nero sat down between the girl and the guy with black hair. "So, new guy you got a name?" The girl asked. "My name is Nero." "Nice name. I'm Jessica by the way." She introduced her friends. The dark haired guy was named Mike Newton, the girl's name was Angela, and the guy who looked Korean with black hair was named Eric. That's when Nero saw them. "Who are they?" Nero asked. "The Cullens. They're Dr. Cullen's foster kids. Um the blonde girl holding the dark haired guy's hand, um that's Rosalie and Emmett. They're like a thing. The short little girl with the poofed out hair that's Alice and the tall, skinny guy next to her is Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain." Jessica said. Then Nero saw the couple from the parking lot walk in. "Oh and that is Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, they're also together." Angela said. Nero noticed how pretty Bella was and he wanted to get to know her a little more. He wasn't too sure about Edward though.

AN: Okay, so that is the end of chapter one, so tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Nero meets the Cullens

Okay so I know that Twilight is popular and I like Devil May Cry, so I figured I would do a crossover. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Adjusting

Nero was just entering the small town of Forks. Forks was located in Washington, and Nero already didn't like the town. It was never sunny and it was always raining. The only reason why Nero came to this town was because there was some supernatural trouble going on that he needed to take care of. Nero passed by a high school and he realized that there were a lot of kids on campus. "School must not have started yet. Maybe I can talk to someone and see what they might know." Nero said.

Nero pulled his black Mercedes that he borrowed from Dante over and parked it next to an ugly red orange Chevy truck. "Man I feel sorry for whoever drives this piece of shit." Nero said. Nero wasn't having a very good day. He just got over one job and he wanted to spend some time with Kyrie. Nero was just heading into the school when he noticed a brunette with her boyfriend. This made Nero jealous because it reminded him of Kyrie. Then he noticed how pale the guy was. Maybe they would know something. "Excuse me guys do you know anything about the gruesome killings of the animals around here?" Nero asked. "Why would we know anything about that?" The girl said. "Don't interrogate my girl!" Said the pale one. Then they walked off. Nero didn't appreciate being talked to like that. He was getting ready to go find that asshole and rearrange his perfect face, but then the bell rang and he had to get to class.

It was during lunch when he realized that he didn't know anyone. Then a girl said something behind him. "Well, aren't you going to sit down or are you going to eat standing up?" Nero turned around to notice a dark haired girl wearing it up in a ponytail sitting next to a brunette with glasses and a boy with black hair. The boy sitting next to him was thin, with dark hair and blonde streaks. Nero sat down between the girl and the guy with black hair. "So, new guy you got a name?" The girl asked. "My name is Nero." "Nice name. I'm Jessica by the way." She introduced her friends. The dark haired guy was named Mike Newton, the girl's name was Angela, and the guy who looked Korean with black hair was named Eric. That's when Nero saw them. "Who are they?" Nero asked. "The Cullens. They're Dr. Cullen's foster kids. Um the blonde girl holding the dark haired guy's hand, um that's Rosalie and Emmett. They're like a thing. The short little girl with the poofed out hair that's Alice and the tall, skinny guy next to her is Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain." Jessica said. Then Nero saw the couple from the parking lot walk in. "Oh and that is Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, they're also together." Angela said. Nero noticed how pretty Bella was and he wanted to get to know her a little more. He wasn't too sure about Edward though.

AN: Okay, so that is the end of chapter one, so tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In the Janitor Closet

Nero didn't want to go to school but he knew he had to. He went to his History class hoping to see Bella, and there she was sitting where she always sat. "Hey I didn't see you with your boyfriend, where is he?" Nero asked as he sat down. "Oh, he is out of town for a couple of days. He went on a camping trip with his family." Bella said. That meant that Edward wasn't here and he could-No. He couldn't think like that. He could not take advantage of Bella like that and hurt Kyrie. History went by really fast like it always did. They even ate lunch together and had nice conversations.

When Nero got home, he was thinking about the day with Bella. He really liked her, but he felt bad about it because he didn't want to hurt anyone. He really didn't like Edward, that guy just creeped him out. That guy was so pale and so cold that he thought the guy would have a hypothermia problem. He decided to do a little research on the Cullens. He had been on his laptop for four hours, but he couldn't find anything on the Cullens. Maybe his instincts were way off about this guy and it may have been just jealousy. That made him feel even worse. "This town just keeps getting on my nerves." Nero thought.

The next day Nero was getting ready to walk into History class when Bella grabbed him by his arm and they both just took off. She pulled him around the corner and hid underneath the stairs. After the bell rang they just stood there. "What the hell Bella, we just took off like a bat outta hell." Nero said. She looked at him and had the biggest grin on her face. "Follow me." And she took his hand and led him to a janitor closet. They went inside and Nero was starting to get really nervous. Considering that Bella had him cornered in a closet and he was extremely claustrophobic. "Um Bella I don't do crowded places. Why are we here?" Nero asked. Then out of nowhere, Bella kissed him. He didn't know what to think. He had no idea what he was getting into.

Well that's the end of Chapter 3. My friend gave me the idea of putting Bella and Nero together so tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Right Thing

Bella was kissing Nero, and he didn't try to stop her at first. He was also shocked that Bella was even doing anything like this with him. Then he immediately thought of Kyrie, and how much he loved her. Bella was licking his lips trying to get her tongue in his mouth when he pushed her away. "What? What's wrong?" Bella asked. "I can't do this with you Bella. You have somebody and so do I. I love her with all my heart and I can't hurt her." Nero said. "Oh, you're right. What was I thinking how could I do this to Edward?" Bella started crying, but not long enough before Edward showed up.

Edward grabbed Nero by his neck and threw him into a wall. "I can't believe you did this to me Bella." Edward said with rage. Then something so bright lit up the room. Edward turned to see Nero; but he looked different. His eyes were blood red, and his arm was glowing and weird looking. A figure was standing behind him and he looked like some kind of demon. "So you're the one that's been killing all the animals around here. I should've known, I mean you stick out like a pale cold thumb." Nero said. "You don't know anything about me and look at you, what are you supposed to be? Halloween ain't until next year." Edward said.

Nero lunged at Edward and picked him up like he was nothing and slammed him into the ceiling and then into the floor. Edward got up and was getting ready to punch Nero in the face, but then a big arm grabbed his fist and threw him back into the ground. Edward got up and noticed that his lip was bleeding. No one had ever made him bleed before, and that made him mad. "What the hell are you?" Edward asked with anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Forgiveness

AN: So I know that how I made Nero in this story was not how he would originally act, but that's why I made him like this because it isn't how he would normally act. Enjoy!

Nero turned and looked at Kyrie and he didn't know what to think. She wasn't supposed to come here. "Kyrie! This guy has been killing the animals around here." Nero told her. "You're little boyfriend kissed my Bella and I had to kick his demon ass!" Edward said angrily as he was trying to get up off the floor. Kyrie was suddenly appalled. "No I was the one that kissed Nero first. Nero pulled away from me. It was my entire fault." Bella said all of a sudden. Everyone then looked to Bella in shock. "You what?!" Kyrie and Edward said at the same time. "I thought that it was what I wanted, but I made a huge mistake. I'm so sorry Edward."

"Oh hell no! Nobody kisses my man like that!" Then Kyrie lunged at Bella and tackled her to the ground. Edward and Nero ran toward them and tried to pull them off each other. Kyrie had Bella pinned and was punching her in the face. Bella was trying to kick her in the gut. Nero and Edward pulled them apart and was getting ready to go at each other again when security started coming toward the big janitor closet. "We have to get out of here before we get caught." Nero said. "I know a back door we can sneak out of. We'll go to my place and chill out until it's safe. "Edward said. They followed him out the back door and they took Nero and Edward's cars. They sped down the road trying to get to Edward's house. "Kyrie I am so sorry, I love you too much and that's why I stopped Bella." Nero said. Kyrie smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "It's okay. I forgive you Nero." Kyrie said in a soft voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Friends

Nero followed Edward onto a dirt road into a forest. "What the hell is this?" Nero asked. They pulled into a driveway. There was a house with a lot of glass windows. Nero noticed Dante's car parked out front. "Why is Dante here?" Nero asked. They all went inside and saw Dante and some other people sitting in the living room of the house. "Took your time." Dante said. "What you lookin for an apology?" Nero said angrily. "Well how long am I gonna have to wait for it?" Dante said. "Hello Nero I don't believe we've met. I am Carlisle Cullen." Nero noticed the guy had to be in his early thirties or late twenties. But he was devilishly handsome. "Hey what's up?" Nero said as he shook his hand. "This is my family. Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and you have already met Bella and Edward." Carlisle pointed to the girl that kissed him and the guy whose ass he kicked.

"So, now that we know everybody, what are we going to do about the demons that have been causing trouble around here?" Carlisle asked. "Huh, there are two disgusting demons right here in our very own house." Rosalie said with disgust. "It's easy to make a blonde forget, just blow in her ear." Nero said. Dante and everyone else fell on the floor laughing, except Rosalie. She just gave Nero the ugliest look. "You should wear that look more often; it suits your personality better." Nero said through tears of laughter. "You know you should really dye your hair you look like an old man." Rosalie said.

"You know I had one reason for coming here, helping out. But, now I got a new reason, kickin your ass." Nero said. They were getting ready to go at each other when they noticed the lights were flickering on and off.

A/N: okay so if you watch the tv show Supernatural, then you might like this next chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Parting Ways

Everyone went outside to see where the noise was coming from. They saw a huge black cloud of smoke or something heading toward them. "What the hell is that?" Dante asked. "Those are demons." Nero said with anger. Then the cloud just stopped right in front of them. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory. Nero took out the Blue Rose. Then the cloud started to separate into many parts around the forest. When they all came back they had bodies and pitch black eyes. "What the hell is up with the eyes? What are they wearing contacts?" Dante asked. Nero just started busting up laughing. "Can't you guys try to be serious please?" Edward said with gritted teeth.

A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes walked up to them. Everyone tensed up getting ready to fight. "Oh please you all are a bunch of damn panseys." The girl said. With a flick of her wrist, she had everyone pinned against the wall of the house. "I love it when a girl is rough." Dante said while pinned against the wall. "DANTE!!!" Everyone said at the same time. Dante looked at everyone and started smiling. "Who the hell are you?" Nero asked. "I'm Lilith silly goose." The demon said.

Nero for some reason wasn't affected by Lilith's power so he backed away from the wall and tackled Lilith to the ground and grabbed her with his demon arm. "Get off of me you sick little mutant!" Lilith said between breaths. "You're the demon, not me!" Nero said. Then he picked her up with his phantom arm and punched her several times before slamming her into the ground. He was getting ready to give her the final blow when she just turned into black smoke and disappeared. Everyone fell down off the wall and ran toward Nero. They were all mad that they couldn't destroy her.

"Man, that stupid bitch flew away. And I didn't even get a chance to give her my number." Dante said. Everyone gave Dante an evil stare before looking at Nero. "I think it best if we all just part ways so no one will wonder." Carlisle said. Bella apologized to Edward and Edward, not surprising, forgave her. Nero, Kyrie, and Dante left together and put the town of Forks behind them.

A/N: Okay so if you don't like the story my bad. I just thought it would be nice to share this story. And I did put a little bit of Supernatural in this too so please give me some reviews. Sorry this chapter was so short.


End file.
